


Old Friends

by DoctorLia



Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [4]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: Set during Christmas Day in 1920. Two old friends run into each other at a Cafe and catch up.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Nicholas Keynes, Nicholas Keynes/Emma Whitmore
Series: Blood Sins Series (Flynn Friday Imagines) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957525
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10





	Old Friends

“Garcia?”

Flynn turned around and found his longtime friend Nicholas Keynes smiling up at him from a table by the window of the café. “Nicholas! What are you doing here?” Flynn said as he made his way over to his fellow solider.

“Just passing through.” Nicholas waved off as he beamed at his friend. “I haven’t seen you since the wedding! How is that lovely wife of yours?”

Flynn smiled in return and seemed to smile even brighter at the mention of his wife. “She’s amazing. You should come by for dinner, she’d love to see you.”

Nicholas sighed as he deflated a little, “Wish I could. I’m doing a job for my family and…Well… I’ll just say that I shouldn’t over stay my welcome.” He said cryptically.

Flynn was use to Nicholas being mysterious when it came to his family and what it was that they actually did, so he saw nothing wrong with his statement and just rolled his eyes. “One of these days, you’ll have to tell me all of your family’s secrets. It’s not right that they have you working on Christmas day.”

Nicholas dropped his voice a little and leaned in close to the much taller man, “You can’t charm it out of me? Are you losing your touch old man?”

Flynn laughed at the ribbing, “I would never use my gifts on a friend. Lorena wouldn’t approve, either. Especially now that we’ve…” Flynn stopped suddenly realizing something. “Oh! I just remembered. You haven’t met Iris!”

A confused look crossed over Nicholas’ face, “Iris? Did you get a pet? Or is this Iris a _pet.”_

Flynn shook his head and reached into his inner jacket pocket and pulled out a small photo. He handed it over to Nicholas. It was a photo of both Flynn and Lorena beaming as they held a small baby. “That’s Iris. Our daughter. She’s one now, but we haven’t gotten around to updating our family portrait this year. Besides this one is my favorite.”

Nicholas had gone quiet as he stared at the photo. A sense of dread filling his gut. “Two, you said?”

“Yes. You should meet her! You’ll love her! She’s the cutes little thing.” Flynn hadn’t realized that Nicholas wasn’t responding at all, he just kept talking. “Next time you visit, you should bring your little girl along. The two would get on, I just know it!”

“Where did you find her?” Nicholas finally asked, “Or did you…you know.” He waved his hand near his neck. He didn’t want to talk about vampires in public. Especially regarding this kind of subject.

Flynn blinked, offended that he would even ask such a thing, but he held his tongue. With a quick look around the café, he pulled Nicholas over to a quiet corner. “Do you think, I would turn a child? For _any_ reason?”

Nicholas regretted his words, but he wasn’t going to take them back. “Garcia. You’re a _vampire._ You can’t have children. What else am I supposed to think?”

Flynn drew a calming breath out of habit. “I sometimes forget that you don’t know everything.” When all Nicholas did was raise a brow, he continued, “There are…magical means to helping one conceive a child. It uses much more magic for vampires, but it _can_ be done. Iris is proof of that.”

“Are you telling me that you have a biological child with Lorena? A human child?” Nicholas was stunned by this. He hadn’t known that such magic existed in the world.

“Biological, yes. Human, not so much. Magic is a tricky thing. According to…the ones that helped us, they said that Iris is a half-breed or a hybrid. She ages, but we are keeping a close eye on her. So far, she’s been a perfectly healthy little human girl.”

Nicholas stared at him in silence for a few more moments before he finally blinked. “I’m sorry if I offended you, old friend. I am…so very happy for you and Lorena. Having a child is one of the greatest joys in life.” He managed to smile up at Flynn.

Flynn simply brushed off his apology and smiled back. “I agree. I doubt we’ll be having any more, but the one we got came out perfect.”

It was quiet between the two friends for a spell before Flynn glanced at his watch and noticed the time. “Lorena should be on her way home from her walk with Iris. Are you certain you can’t spare a few hours to have dinner with old friends and meet Iris?”

Nicholas smiled sadly and nodded. “Unfortunately, no. There is no doubt in my mind that I will meet your little girl one day. If I’m still around after my business is concluded, I promise to stop by.”

Flynn accepted that and after a quick hug, he was on his way out the door.

Nicholas watched him from the window and when he was finally out of sight, he heard someone settle into the chair across from him. “What do you know about half-breeds?”

“Not much. They’re rare.” Emma answered.

“How rare?”

“Very.”

“Rare is good.” Nicholas nodded absently, still looking out of the window. “We might have to have the babe monitored. She might be useful to us.”

“You want to put someone on… _Flynn?_ I thought he was off limits. He saved your life, if I recall.”

Nicholas looked over at the redhead with a blank expression as he sipped his cooling coffee. “It brings me no joy to use him or his family like this. But I will do what is needed. Even if my friends turn to enemies in the end, it will have been worth it.”

“He might find out that your family is Rittenhouse.”

“Garcia is a dear friend. But he is also a loose end. A thread that I have refused to pull for sentimental reasons. You have no such attachments to him. When the time is right, I’ll allow you to do what is necessary; To cut the thread.”

Emma smiled at the man before her. “I can always do it now.”

“Where’s your holiday spirit? It’s Christmas day. There’s no need to slaughter an entire family this time of year. Only a monster would do such a thing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Drop some Kudos and leave a Comment


End file.
